The Group Name
by Tigress-is-Awesome
Summary: KFP: Secrets of the Scroll revealed how the Furious Five came together. But how they got their title? My story reveals it ;) (NOTE: Sets right after KFP: SOS) read, enjoy and review!


**THE GROUP NAME**

 **THIS SET AFTER SECRETS OF THE SCROLL. SECRETS OF THE SCROLL SHOWED US HOW THE FURIOUS FIVE CAME TOGETHER, BUT HOW DID THEY GOT THEIR TITLE? MY STORY EXPLAINS IT.**

"Come on! Think of a name, guys!" Monkey said. It had been only 2 days since Monkey, Viper, Crane and Mantis joined the Jade Palace and befriended Tigress, thanks to that scroll. They had been training together to develop their own styles. But one thing was troubling them, the name of their group.

"Look, we're going be known everywhere by this name, so think clearly." Viper said.

"How about Forensic Five?" Crane asked.

"The Funky Five!" Mantis asked.

"The Fire-Proof Five?" Crane asked again.

"The Dangerous Five?" Mantis asked again.

"No. The Overwhelming Five!" Monkey said.

"The Fleshy Five?" Crane said.

"I got it!" Viper finally said. They looked at her. "The Attractive Five." They groaned. "Okay, then how about... The Stylish Five! Or, The Fashionable Five?"

"Viper, we're not going in a Fashion Show!" Monkey said, getting annoyed. Viper clicked her tongue mockingly. Tigress slightly chuckled at her new friends' childishness. "Hey, Tigress. Why are you so silent?"

"Yeah, Master Shifu had just appointed you as our group Leader, aren't you happy about it?" Crane asked.

"Oh, yeah. Of course I am happy." Tigress answered. "I am also happy that I finally got such good friends like you guys." The Four smiled.

"That's good. Do you have any ideas for our Group name?" Viper asked.

"Uh... well, I am not really that creative. I am not good at thinking of a name. Whatever name you guys choose, I'll accept." She said.

They rolled their eyes. Tigress got up and left the room. "Why is a simple group name troubling them so much? I don't think its that confusing." She reached the bamboo.

"HELP!" She heard someone calling. She rushed to see who needs her help. She saw a panda with a mushroom basket in his hands and a bunch of boar bandits surrounding him.

"Go away, Bad Guys!" The Panda shouted. "I have no money!"

"Then give us the basket!" the bandit yelled, taking the basket from him. "Hahaha! AAAHHH!" the bandit fell down as Tigress landed a kick on his head. The basket flew in the air, Tigress caught it and handed it to the panda.

"Leave him alone, bad guys." She said.

"Never!" the bandit leader yelled. Tigress took her stance. The Bandits attacked her. She fought the bandits valiantly, the panda watched her in awe.

"Awesome." He murmured. Tigress managed to defeat the bandits, but the bandit leader grabbed her and pinned her to a big rock. He placed a dagger at her neck.

"Your last mistake was fighting us! Goodbye kitten." The bandit yelled. Tigress tried to break free, but failed. Suddenly, something hit the boar's head, really hard. The boar fell on the ground, revealing a panda behind him with a Bamboo in his hand. Tigress smiled at the panda, he blushed.

"Retreat!" the bandits grabbed their leader and ran away.

"Are you okay?" the panda asked, helping her up.

"Yes. Thank you." She replied.

"No, I should say thank you. For saving me, I came here to collect some mushrooms and was taking this basket to my dad's shop, and these bandits attacked me." He said, "But you saved me. Thank you, Master Tigress."

"That's my duty." She said.

"Master Tigress, I am a big fan of you." The panda said.

"That's good." She said, shaking a hand with him. He gasped, as he just handshake with his favourite Kung Fu Master.

"That's awesome!" He shouted. Tigress chuckled at his reaction.

"Well, where are the others? I mean, your friends." The panda asked, trying to control his amazement.

"Well, they're at the palace. They're unable to decide what should be the name of our group." Tigress told. Then she realized what she said. Why did she tell him about it? He has nothing to do with it. She heard the panda murmuring something. "Pardon me?"

"Uh, well... n-nothing. It's just... I have an idea for... your group name." The panda managed to say. He was fearing that he will anger Tigress by involving in their personal matter. But she wasn't mad at him. "Uh, do I have a permission to say?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes." She replied.

He thought for a moment. "How about... The Furious Five?" He said, nervously. She smiled.

"Nice. Thanks for your opinion."

"Can you tell them about this?"

"Yes, of course. Well, I am getting late. I must reach the palace on time." She said.

"Okay, thank you again." He said.

"You're welcome." She replied. The panda bowed respectfully. When he lifted his head, she was gone.

She reached the palace. She remembered something. "Oh no. I forgot to ask his name!"

The Panda reached his home. "Po, why did you got so late? Was there a problem?"

"Well, that's a long story, dad." Po said. "I'll tell you later."

 **Next Day...**

Everyone in the Valley of Peace was called at the Jade Palace by the Grandmaster. They reached the palace arena. Master Oogway, Master Shifu, and the Five were at the stage. A gong was heard.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace!" Shifu announced. "You know that my five students had protected our valley from the unstoppable villain: Boar. We're now appointing them as the official protectors of the Valley of Peace!" Shifu announced. Everyone cheered. "They will be known in the whole China by name: The Furious Five!"

Po's jaw dropped. "The Furious Five?" He asked in disbelief. He looked at Tigress, who had a calm smile at her face. Po knew that maybe she cannot notice him in the big crowd, but she'll always remember him by their group name.

"Furious Five! Furious Five! Furious Five!" The crowd cheered. Po smiled widely and cheered. "FURIOUS FIVE!"

 **THE END**

 **Hope you liked this one-shot! Sorry if it was too short.**

 **Please Review!**


End file.
